


Three times Peter Parker enjoyed the scent of his loved ones

by ironkidnumberone



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironkidnumberone/pseuds/ironkidnumberone
Summary: ...and the one time that he didn't.Or: Peter Parker memorizes the smell of the most important people in his life and sense them always make he feels good. Well, almost always.





	Three times Peter Parker enjoyed the scent of his loved ones

_1._  
For Peter, May smelled like a nice mix of burnt pancakes, lavender and _home_.

As long as he can remember, Peter loves May's scent because he is usually accompanied by the long hugs, warm smiles and sweet words of his aunt, and it was so constant and familiar that Peter could distinguish him from miles away.

But more important than anything was not May's scent precisely, but what it stands for - that she's still there with him, as she's always have been, and that even after all the Parkers have already lost, they stay together no matter what. It represents affection, companionship and love of a woman who may not have given birth to Peter, but is his mother in every other sense of the word.

______________________________________________________________

 _2._  
Sometimes Peter still finds himself startled by the realization that he is familiar enough with _Tony Fucking Stark_ to recognize his smell anywhere. Not that it's to hard. Mr. Stark exudes a very characteristic smell of coffee, expensive cologne, motor oil and _safety_.

Peter loves the smell of his mentor. He always insists on inhaling as much of the eccentric odor as he can during the not-so-rare hugs that the two occasionally swap, and makes the teenager never fail to quickly identify Tony sitting beside his bed when he wakes up of a particularly painful patrol, and even though he knows he's about to have a long talk and problaby be grounded, the achievement never fails to put a small smile on his lips.

Most of all, Peter loves how his brain automatically connects Tony's scent to safety and protection, and how he always seems to breathe more easily in the presence of the man's familiar scent because he knows that, while Iron Man is with him, Peter have nothing to fear.

______________________________________________________________

 _3._  
Even with the countless people filling the aisles of Midtown, Peter's nose never fails to instantly identify his best friend in the crowd. That's because Ned exudes his characteristic refreshing scent of ocean, citrus and _optimism_.

On his most difficult days, finding Ned's scent is always like a breath of fresh air to Peter, because he knows no matter how bad the day is, the presence of his best friend with his nerdy references and his inexhaustible enthusiasm makes everything a little easier.

Ned exudes fellowship and confidence above all else, and Peter knows that it doesn't matter if he's Spider-Man or just Peter Parker, if he falls, his "man in the chair" will always be there to pick him up.

______________________________________________________________

 _+1_  
Peter knew instantly when he found Ben that something was very wrong. His uncle had the unmistakable scent of mint, male lotion, and _family_.

He smelled like concern, adoration, and genuine love for a son who was only biologically not his. He exuded warmth, pride and the comfort of a muscular arm around his shoulders and a huge hand cluttering his hair. Ben smelled like a father.

But when all that remained of his loving and affectionate uncle was an icy body on the hard asphalt, it was no longer the smell of Ben that Peter felt.

_Everything just smelled like blood._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you very much for reading this, it's my first work, and English isn't my natural language, so i am sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Please leave your kuddo and your comment if you liked it!


End file.
